


Good Girs Go To The Hell

by RottenLetters



Series: Facebook Request [5]
Category: Clock Tower Series (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenLetters/pseuds/RottenLetters
Summary: Alyssa ha escuchado algunos rumores que tiene que comprobar.
Relationships: Alyssa Hamilton/Scissorman Ralph
Series: Facebook Request [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358071
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Good Girs Go To The Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chiara_Polairix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiara_Polairix/gifts).



> Hello~ bueno, esto es algo que sí no esperaban, pero este fanfic ha sido un pedido de la preciosa @Chiara_Polairix, y debo decir que sin duda alguna me ha encantado escribirlo y más aún empezar a conocer este fandom, aunque es tan pequeño que me duele el alma, en fin... espero que lo disfruten~
> 
> Historia beteada por _-BlueMoon-_ En Wattpad

Está de pie manteniendo el equilibrio en el borde del tejado. Le llegó un rumor bastante extraño sobre los Barrows y como dicta la responsabilidad de ser una Rooder no tiene más opción que encargarse de comprobar que no sea más que un rumor; pero no puede negar que está realmente cansada. Entiende que es su trabajo y que, aunque sea una adolescente _debe_ de encargarse de algo más que del instituto, pero está tan agotada de ir por ahí luchando que en esos momentos espera que todo sea un simple rumor, de forma que podría volver a casa, y ponerse con los deberes mientras ve alguna película basura.

Ajusta el carcaj en su espalda y estira los brazos sobre la cabeza conteniendo un bostezo. Es justo en el momento que está pensando volver a casa y olvidarse de todo ese asunto, que el suave eco de una risa llega a sus oídos; le toma sólo dos segundos el tener el arco equipado y en tensión mientras apunta a la oscuridad, pero eso es todo. No hay nadie, o al menos no le parece que alguien vaya a hacer su aparición para tener una épica batalla, así que después de un par de minutos de un silencio total baja el arco convencida de que o ya alucina por el cansancio o el ruido de los destartalados departamentos ha llegado a ella a causa del viento.

Empuja un mechón rebelde de cabello detrás de su oreja y devuelve la flecha al carcaj. Si vuelve a casa pronto quizá tenga una oportunidad en el examen que le espera después del almuerzo, está tan concentrada, esforzándose por recordar que fue exactamente lo que vieron la clase anterior que ni siquiera se da cuenta en el momento en que con una punzada en su cuello, el mundo a su alrededor se apaga.

**_(...)_ **

Alyssa mira impasible directamente a los ojos de la persona de pie frente a ella, mantiene los labios apretados y aunque se muestra tan segura como puede, está furiosa tanto con los Barrows, consigo misma. Maldice mentalmente una y otra vez, sabe que es su culpa y nada más, de haber estado bien enfocada nunca habría terminado ahí, atrapada en medio de un ridículo ritual.

La cabeza la está matando y supone que es por la droga con la que la dejaron inconsciente cuando estaba por irse.

Lucha con las cuerdas de forma tan disimulada cómo es posible, y aunque está segura que puede zafar el agarre de sus muñecas por la espalda, no sabe si puede hacerlo antes de que terminen por asesinarla, porque según lo que sabe —y sabe bastante— está a nada de ser degollada como un animal.

Está a nada de solo cerrar los ojos y esperar su destino cuando la sala queda en completa oscuridad. Las velas se apagan en un instante y la luz deja de entrar por las pequeñas ventanas cuando la luna es cubierta por las nubes. Contiene una exclamación de sorpresa cuando sus manos son repentinamente liberadas, pero reacciona tan rápido como puede y se desliza en la oscuridad total hasta la salida mientras es guiada por la mano que envuelve su muñeca en un agarre firme.

Se mueven por pasillos en la penumbra total, mientras a su espalda escucha las exclamaciones de sus captores tratando de dar con ella en la habitación, pero pronto su salvador la aleja tanto que sus voces apenas son un eco en la lejanía.

Distingue perfectamente la figura del hombre que la arrastra sin aflojar su agarre ahora que sus ojos se han acostumbrado a la oscuridad, y aunque las alarmas suenan en su cabeza, sus instintos le aseguran que está haciendo lo correcto ¿por qué otro motivo que no sea sacarla de ahí se arriesgaría tanto? Especialmente cuando ya estaba justo donde la querían. No es estúpida. Sabe que puede haber otros motivos, pero lo ha notado hace bastante; la información que le llega y que no debería ser tan fácil de obtener, pistas que parecen haber sido dejadas casi a propósito de lo obvias que son y el hecho de que todo parece salirle siempre bien.

Sabe que alguien ha estado ayudándola desde adentro, pero nunca, ni en sus más locas teorías pensó justamente en él.

Cuando empiezan a aminorar el paso sabe que están cerca de salir, y cuando la suelta para empujar la enorme y pesada puerta de acero dejando entrar la tenue luz amarilla de las lámparas en la calle sus ojos van directos a su rostro. Lo conoce demasiado bien, se han enfrentado tantas veces que es imposible que no lo haga.

Sostiene su mirada y aunque son solo unos instantes antes de que él la tome del hombro y empuje por la puerta.

—Debes irte, ahora —y ella sabe que es verdad, porque ya escucha a un montón de gente moverse dentro.

Se están quedando sin tiempo, pero algo le impide moverse, no puede apartar sus ojos y no es capaz de mover un solo músculo. Está esperando algo y ni siquiera sabe que es, hasta que Ralph le sonríe. No tiene idea de cómo es que eso significa tanto, pero lo hace y ella le sonríe de regreso, para luego dar media vuelta y salir de ese jodido lugar tan pronto como sea posible. Tiene un examen que dar en solo unas horas y realmente necesita una ducha.

_**(...)** _

Debe admitirlo, al principio todo fue bastante divertido, casi como un juego o una buena broma privada, ninguno tenía realmente la intención de pelear en serio durante sus encuentros, ni siquiera para aparentar, lo que la mayoría del tiempo a lo largo de esos tres años si bien había despertado su curiosidad más de una vez nunca consiguió quitarle el sueño, pero esa noche es la última vez. Mira por la ventana a la espera de que todo suceda, así que no es una sorpresa cuando distingue movimiento en su patio delantero, y sabe que los demás también son capaces de verlos.

—Será una matanza —suspira dejándose caer en el sillón y sintiendo un dolor de cabeza aparecer.

—No es que me importe demasiado —Ralph entra en su habitación, una bolsa de lona colgando de su hombro—. Tenemos que irnos ahora, hay otros más entrando por la puerta de atrás.

Alyssa empuja un mechón de su rubio cabello lejos de su cara, a la vez que le sostiene la mirada y sonríe radiante; y es que no puede evitarlo, pronto, en sólo cuestión de minutos el reloj marcará las doce y sus poderes se habrán ido, ella será libre por fin.

No habrá batallas. No más cacerías ni exorcismos; después de esa noche sólo serán ellos dos, así que toma su mochila y extiende su mano. Ha sido una buena chica toda su vida, pero en ese momento está segura que se irá al infierno por eso... lo verdaderamente gracioso es que mientas la fuerte mano de Ralph, quien se supone es su enemigo mortal, sostiene la suya no puede importarle menos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Esperaban esto? ¿Creen que debería escribir algo más sobre esta pareja? En realidad me dieron muchas ganas de jugar y me lo estoy pensando, pero con todo, estoy abrumada y apenas he podido trabajar en mi isla de Animal Crossing, así que no creo que pueda ponerme a jugar Clocktower ahora mismo ¿ustedes han jugado? Déjenme su opinión del juego y el fic bebés~  
> Muchas gracias por leer, y el doble de gracias por comentar~  
> Besitos~ Baibai~


End file.
